


Rude Awakening

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been going so well ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 308

“Wake up.”

The Doctor feels something prodding his side. He opens his eyes, blearily, to see the Master staring down at him. He tries to remember what happened. He’s no longer a prisoner onboard the _Valiant_ , the Master’s rehabilitation is going so well…

But the Master is standing over him, nudging his side with his foot.

“You’re awake. It’s about time.” He’s theatrically annoyed, but there’s a tightness in his voice that suggests worry.

“What,” he asks, “have you done?”

The Master lets out an undignified snort. “I’m locked out of the TARDIS controls, remember? You crash-landed all by yourself.”


End file.
